Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman is an American voice actress, actress and dialect coach. She's known for voicing: Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Momo Hinamori and Soi Fon in Bleach. She's also known as: Kristy Pape and Mia Bradly. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Catty Noir *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Elissabat/'Veronica Von Vamp' *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Principal Revenant *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2013-2015) - Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Elissabat (ep137), Narrator (ep152) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Io (ep5) *Bleach (2014) - Soi Fon (ep366) *Coppelion (2015) - Yukiko Kawabata (ep2) *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri's Mother, Female Reporter (ep14), Hanako (ep13), Nurse B (ep16), Saika Voice C (ep18), Woman in Crowd (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Emilia (ep1), News Reporter (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Nurse (ep1), Sayaka Sonohara (ep3) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Oldham's Assistant, Paraem (ep3), Striker, Waitresses (ep6), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Ninai, Peddler of Fan (ep20) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Fasalina *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kiyoh, Girl (ep1) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Fantine *K-On! (2011) - Sawako Yamanaka *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Sakura Pretzel (ep4), Tomomi Bernstein (ep1) *Monster (2009-2010) - Nina Fortner, Prostitute E (ep49) *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Nono Yakushi *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Elise, Orchestra Member (ep5), Saiko's Friend (ep10), Sakura Saku, Saya Saganuma 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Soi Fon *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Soi Fon, Woman at Mall *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Soi Fon *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Sawako Yamanaka Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Forest (2004) - Fairy *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Architect, Mom, Weather Lady *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Chromie *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Aunt Em, P.I.X.A.L. *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kitana, Mileena *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Izsha *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Deena Riss *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Blood Elf Female *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Chromie 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ixit, Renall Tartalka *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Madam Goldiga, Mephilia Venus *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lancelorna Beowulf *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Broccoli *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Goddess's Disciple, Thirteen *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Chamonix, Debonnaire, Noëlle *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Sophia *NeverDead (2012) - Cypher *Omega Quintet (2015) - Shiori *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Dulcinea Rosetti *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Duchess Valentine *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Medeia Lass, Noa Daikokudo, Choco *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (37) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. *She's fluent in French and has done voice-over for Air France, Euro-star, Disneyland Paris and audio tours for The Louvre and the Musée d'Orsay. External Links *www.karenstrassman.com Category:American Voice Actors